My Hiccup and Astrid FanFic
by CosmicStories
Summary: Basically, this story happens after the ending of how to train your dragon 2. Hope you like it! Please review it and follow me then i will try to put them up faster!
1. Hiccstrid FanFic My Story Ch1

_**Hiccstrid Story**_

_**Chapter 1**_

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

**This is Berk. My name is Hiccup and we are vikings.I'm the chief of all vikings. This is where me,my girlfriend Astrid,my best friends, Snotlout,the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Fishlegs and my mother, Valka live. Sadly, my father Stoick died from one of my best friends who is a dragon. His name is Toothless. It wasn't his fault because the old alpha which was a bewilderbeast, got into his mind. Luckily, he challenged the old alpha and became the new one just to protect ME.**

**It has been over a month since my father's death. I still cry at times when I think about my father. That is usually once per week or everyday. But, I know I have my friends there to support me. Especially Astrid, she's the one who I care about the most. I've had a crush on her ever since I can remember. When she first met Toothless, she freaked out but when we got off she kissed my cheek. I was quite surprised but when she did that, I had a warm feeling in my heart that I had never had before. But,it felt AMAZING! Ever since I lost my left foot,she was the one who kissed me on the lips first. She doesn't mind me having one foot. She cares for me for who I am. For that, I love her. Now I can never show her this because its in my diary and it is quite personal but I'll tell her sooner or later. Quick got to go, she's coming!**

**[Hiccup quickly snaps book shut and hides it under his desk.] [Astrid knocks on the door and Hiccup opens it.]**

**"Why hello milady, what brings you here?" asks Hiccup with a smile on his face.**

**"Hi Hiccup, I came because I wanted to see if you and Toothless would want to go to the cove with me and Stormfly. Well?" explains Astrid, also with a smile on her face.**

**"I would love to but as you can see..." [Hiccup points to a knocked out(sleeping) Toothless]**

**"Wow,he is really tired. Well me,you and Stormfly could just go."**

**"Course we can, I just need to tell my mum to tell him."**

**"Okay, lets go then."**

**[They both walk out of Hiccup's room but Astrid notices the diary but decides to ask him about it later.]**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**After about 10 minutes, Hiccup,Astrid and Stormfly finally reach the cove. Luckily, they are the only ones there.**

**"Hey,Hiccup?" asks Astrid as they get off Stormfly.**

**"Yes?" answers Hiccup.**

**"I'm just wondering, well you know you kissed me after Toothless became the alpha?"**

***Astrid blushes***

**"Yeah...what about it? I'm allowed to kiss my girlfriend? Aren't I?"**

**"Yes of course your allowed! Its just...what did that kiss mean to you? Because you know that's the longest you've ever kissed me on the lips."**

**"Well...its just..."**

**[Astrid looks down,avoiding his notices straight away.]**

**"Hey," he said walking towards her. "It meant the world to me. Also, I was kinda upset about my dad but, YOU are the one I mostly care about the most,well except for Toothless."**

**"Really? You actually love me,even a tiny bit more than Toothless," answered Astrid who was laughing.**

**[Hiccup laughs as well,then Astrid punches him,laughing even more.] [Finally,after all of the laughing, Hiccup looked serious and pulled Astrid into a tight hug,wrapping his arms around her waist. Astrid responded by hugging back.]**

**_**_Hiccstrid Story End of Chapter One_**_**


	2. Hiccstrid FanFic My Story Ch2

_**Hiccstrid Story**_

_**Chapter 2**_

**Hiccup notices the sun nearly setting. They have been hugging for a long time now but they sat down with Hiccup's arm round Astrid's shoulders and her head against his chest. He notices that she was sleeping and didn't want to disturb but he knew he had to.**

**[Hiccup gently shakes Astrid to wake her up.]**

**"Uh…yeah…who's there" asks Astrid, sleepily.**

**"Astrid it's me," says Hiccup. "Me, you and Stormfly came to the cove, remember?"**

**"Oh yeah, sorry, I'm just really tired," said Astrid, yawning.**

**"That's ok; if you're tired I can ride Stormfly for you if you don't mind."**

**"Yes please," said Astrid with a sleepy face.**

**"Okay," said Hiccup laughing, "Let's go".**

**[After a few minutes of searching they finally found Stormfly and took off towards Berk.]**

**On the way, Hiccup woke up Astrid (again) and this time she wasn't sleepy, she was fully wide awake. **

**"Hey, is there a reason why you woke me up?" she said, laughing.**

**"Yeah it's because I got bored and wanted to talk to someone. No offence Stormfly."**

**"Well I'm awake now, so what do you want to talk about" she answered while wrapping her arms round his waist and resting her head on his shoulder.**

***Hiccup thought for a moment and remembered his diary. "I may as well tell her now," he thought.***

**"Ummmm…..well…..there is something I have been meaning to tell you about but I haven't had the chance." **

***Astrid starts to look worried***

**"Hiccup, what is it? You can tell me."**

**"It's about my diary and…."**

**Astrid interrupted "Wait if it's about your diary, then I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear anything about it because a diary is private and personal."**

**"No Astrid," continued Hiccup, "I am telling you to read it when we get back to Berk, only because it will explain everything and I WANT you to read it. I only trust YOU to read it (and Toothless if he COULD read but he can't) because the others will make fun of me if they find out I keep a diary."**

**"Okay fine I'll read it."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**After about half an hour they finally got back to Berk. It took them so long because Stormfly became tired and they had to stop.**

**"Finally we're back!" shouted Hiccup in a good way.**

***Astrid stared at him then laughed.***

**"You are such a weirdo, Hiccup, and a dork, that's why I love you." Astrid paused when she saw Hiccup walking away quietly. But, she ran as soon as she saw.**

***She stopped him.***

**"Hey, you know I was joking right?" said Astrid quietly.**

**"Yeah….course," muttered Hiccup.**

**"Well what's wrong then?"**

**"I…well….."**

***Hiccup looked down at his feet***

**"Gotcha!" shouted Hiccup.**

***Astrid jumped and screamed***

**"That wasn't funny Hiccup," muttered Astrid.**

***Hiccup smirked***

**"You know it was, I saw you smile," said Hiccup who was still smirking.**

**"Whatever" said Astrid moodily and stomped off to find Ruffnut.**

**Hiccup felt like she tore a part of his heart off.**

**"Astrid, wait, you know I didn't mean it," shouted Hiccup. Luckily, Toothless spotted him and jumped on and licked him quite a lot.**

**"Oh hey bud, did you see where Astrid went?" he asked while standing up.**

***Toothless shook his head as if he were saying no***

**"Come on lets go find her." He jumped on Toothless and flew around Berk to try and find Astrid.**

**_Hiccstrid Story End of Chapter 2._**


	3. Hiccstrid FanFic My Story Ch3

_**Hiccstrid Story**_

_**CH3**_

**Meanwhile, Astrid managed to find Ruffnut. She was with Tuffnut, Snotlout and Fishlegs. **

"**Hey, Ruffnut," muttered Astrid enough for her to hear.**

"**Hello, where have you been? With Hiccup?" Ruffnut teased.**

"**Yes, I have," she said firmly, "I think him and Toothless are looking for me."**

"**Why are they looking for you?" **

"**Because Hiccup pretended to be upset, as a joke, but I wasn't in the mood so I walked off."**

"**Oh well where are they now?"**

"**I'm not sure but I know that Toothless can hear things from about 5 miles away from him."**

**Just as she said that, Toothless heard her and they weren't that far away. He started to fly towards her direction and Hiccup seemed to understand.**

"**Hey bud, do you know where she is?" asked Hiccup.**

***Toothless nods a yes***

"**Okay, let's go to her then. She still might be annoyed but I'm willing to take the risk."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hiccup finally spotted Astrid and gave Toothless the idea to pick her up. **

***Toothless dived down, grabbed Astrid and took off again.***

"**Bye Astrid," shouted Ruffnut.**

**[Astrid shot her an annoyed look]**

"**Toothless, what are you doing?!" shouted Astrid.**

**[Toothless looked down and did his 'toothless' smile.]**

**After a few minutes of flying, Hiccup landed Toothless while he let go of Astrid in the cove.**

"**Astrid…,"**

**[Astrid interrupted]**

"**Hiccup, why are we here, and why is it only us?" complained Astrid.**

"**As I was saying," continued Hiccup, "it's because I want to explain to you that I didn't mean to annoy you. I was just in a really funny mood and you know I was joking. So, why did you storm off?"**

"**Because I was annoyed," she shouted. "I actually thought something was wrong. I thought that you were thinking about your father."**

"**Well…..I actually was but I didn't want to show it because we were finally together and alone! I just didn't want to ruin the moment!"**

"**Hiccup….I…I…I'm sorry. I never meant to storm off."**

"**It…..it felt like you ripped a part of my heart out," he admitted.**

**[Hiccup started crying and Astrid looked at her feet.]**

**Astrid looked up to see he was crying even more. She saw his eyes and face go red.**

**[She walked up to him until they were a few inches apart.]**

"**Can I have a…..."she asked. Before she could finish, Hiccup did what she wanted to ask.**

**[He pulled her into a tight hug and she did the same.]**

"**I'm sorry I made you jump and scream," he mumbled.**

"**I know, I'm sorry too, for walking off in a huff," she replied.**

**[They finally pulled apart but his hands remained on her waist.]**

"**Are you sure you're okay now?" asked Astrid.**

**[Hiccup nodded and finally smiled.]**

"**Come on, let's go find Toothless," he replied.**

**[He reached out his hand; Astrid saw and took it happily.]**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**TOOTHLESS!" shouted Hiccup. Toothless obviously heard him and his head poked out from the trees.**

"**Come on bud, we're leaving now," replied Hiccup, also laughing. **

**[Toothless ran up to them and they saw. As soon as they screamed Toothless was on top of them, licking both of them quite a lot.]**

"**Okay, okay Toothless calm down," said Astrid, smiling. He jumped off and the couple were both remained on the floor, still holding hands. They both got up and gave each other a quick but passionate hug and then a long but quick kiss on the lips.**

**Hiccup pulled away gently and got on to Toothless and helped Astrid up. Again she held on, arms around his waist.**

**Then Hiccup finally said, "Come on bud, let's go." Then Toothless took off towards Berk.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_Hi everyone,thanks for taking the time to look at my story. It would really help me a ton if you review this and follow me! If you have any suggestions please feel free to private message me, thanks!_**


	4. Hiccstrid FanFic My Story Ch4

_**Hiccstrid Story**_

_**CH4**_

_**Hey everyone, thanks for taking the time to look at my story, hopefully this one won't be as emotional as the other one and this is mainly based on Astrid and Hiccup so be warned for a lot of Hiccstrid stuff. So, hope you enjoy and please feel free to pm me any ideas, they really help a lot!**_

**[Toothless landed in front of the Haddcocks house.]**

**By this time, the sun was setting but the couple hadn't got off of Toothless' back. He let out a small purr to encourage them, but they finally jumped off.**

"**So…um…are…we you know…good now?" stammered Hiccup.**

"**Of course we are," replied Astrid, "why wouldn't we be?"**

**[Hiccup sighed in relief.] "I don't know, you still seemed kinda grumpy on the way home. You didn't talk on the way back so I started thinking."**

**[She glared at him, and then smiled.]**

"**Right well I'm going to go home now. Goodnight Hiccup."**

"**What really…I was kinda hoping you would stay for a little while but if you're tired that's fine. Night milady."**

"**Well I can if you want."**

"**No its fine you're tired and I am a little bit as well."  
><strong>

**[Hiccup looked down at his feet and turned to walk away. An arm stopped him. He turned to see Astrid.]**

"**Hiccup…..." continued Astrid, feeling sorry for him. "Okay I'll stay."**

"**Yes! It worked!" thought Hiccup.**

**They went to bed to get a good night's rest.**

_**Sorry this is so short but wait for the next one. Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Stormfly and Meatlug go on an adventure while Toothless is ill at their home in Berk. He won't be in much of it but maybe till the end. Turns out there wasn't much Hiccstird stuff. Stay tuned!**_


	5. Hiccstrid FanFic My Story CH5

_**Hiccstrid Story**_

_**CH5**_

"**Come on Fishlegs, Astrid and Stormfly are waiting!" shouted Hiccup while he mounted Toothless.**

"**Okay okay, I'm coming!" replied Fishlegs.**

**He finally came out of his house, mounted Meatlug and the four all took off towards the dragon academy where Astrid and Stormfly were waiting.**

**The 4 finally arrived, which took a while considering Meatlug's and Toothless' speeds were different, so the fast as lightning night fury had to go at as slow as a baby dragon for Meatlug to keep up. Obviously it wasn't her fault because she did eat rocks as her main meal. Whereas Toothless ate raw meat more than cooked because the cooked gave him stomach aches.**

"**Ugh, finally you guys are here, what took you so long?" asked Astrid.**

"**Ask Fishlegs," muttered Hiccup, "we had to fly really **_**slowly**_** because of him and Meatlug. No offence Meatlug." "Let's just get going, you ready bud?" asked Hiccup as he looked at Toothless.**

**He nodded but let out a long groaning noise. "Hey bud, what's wrong?" asked Hiccup. Toothless looked toward the 'cooked' meat that was beside. Hiccup understood straight away. "Toothless….." muttered Hiccup.**

"**What's wrong with him?" asked Astrid and Fishlegs.**

"**When he eats too much cooked meat, he gets stomach aches and makes those loud groaning noises as you heard before. It takes about 2 to 5 days for him to **_**fully**_** recover. It looks like you have to stay here bud."**

**He nodded in agreement then went to lie down. Hiccup went over to pat his nose. "Don't worry about us; we will be back in a few days. You will have plenty of water but no meat, try to eat some grass."**

**He nodded in agreement again and closed his eyes to sleep and started to purr softly. Astrid pulled his arm softly, motioning for him to get back up and to leave. "Bye bud, please stay safe," he whispered and got onto Stormfly with Astrid. Toothless heard him and purred as if he was saying 'I will don't worry.' The 3 finally took off toward an island they had found.**

**After 2 hours they had to stop (for like the thirtieth time) for Meatlug to rest because she could fly straight only for 30 minutes. The dragons landed and Astrid and Fishlegs jumped off, but, Hiccup remained sat on Stormfly. Astrid noticed and started to look worried. As soon as she walked toward her dragon, Stormfly suddenly took off into the air and flew towards the highest cliff. Astrid was surprised that Hiccup didn't talk to her first.**

"**Whoa where's he going" asked Fishlegs.**

"**I don't know…," replied Astrid.**

"**So, why did he leave?"**

"**I'm not sure…but I'm going to find out. Fishlegs, you stay here with Meatlug and get a fire going. And Fishegs?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Don't wonder off to follow a new dragon. Otherwise you'll get yourself lost."**

"**Ok…fine I won't."**

**Astrid sighed and started climbing towards the cliff where Stormfly was.**

**After about an hour, she was about half way there. But before she started to climb again, she noticed something in the sky, but she couldn't make it quite out, so, she continued climbing. But she grabbed a wet rock, slipped and started to fall and she only just realised how high she was.**

"**That's it, I'm going to die," she thought. As soon as she thought that, she felt something catch her but didn't open her eyes until she heard the strange thing land and let her go. She opened her eyes to expect to see Hiccup and Stormfly but she saw a completely different man **_**and **_**a different dragon. But I definitely wasn't Meatlug and Fishlegs. But if it wasn't any of them, then who was it?**


	6. Hiccstrid FanFic My Story Ch6

_**Hiccstrid Story**_

_**CH6**_

"**Who…who are you?" stammered Astrid.**

"**Never you mind," said the muffled voice. "Why were you climbing up a **_**cliff?"**_

"**Because…I…I was looking for someone who is very important to me."**

"**Who's that important person?"**

"**Why should I tell you? I don't even know who you are!"**

"**Ok well I shall tell you who I am if you wish."**

"**Yes, please tell me I'm really interested to know who you are stranger!" she replied sarcastically.**

**He finally showed his face. Astrid actually stared at him because he seemed so familiar.**

"**My name is Gunnar. Most people call me Gun, feel free to call me whatever you want." **

**Astrid blushed when their eyes met…**

"**What's going to happen now?" thought Astrid.**

**Meanwhile back at where Astrid left Fishlegs, Hiccup had come back with Stormfly who went to sleep as soon as he jumped off. **

"**Hey Fishlegs," he said.**

"**Oh hey Hic, where did you go? Are you ok?" **

"**Oh I'm fine now and I'll tell you later. Sooo, where's Astrid?"**

"**Don't you know?" asked Fishlegs.**

"**Of course I do, that's why I'm asking you if you know where she is," answered Hiccup sarcastically.**

"**Oh right, ummmm last time I saw her she went looking for you."**

"**Really?"**

"**Yes and I thought she would've found you by now."**

"**We need to find her and fast, let's go."**

**They both got up and jumped on their dragons and started to fly higher and higher.**

**Meanwhile Astrid and Gun were still talking and about this time they knew nearly everything about each other. He had turquoise blue eyes and short but chocolate brown hair. He remained Astrid of Hiccup, that's why she liked him so much.**

"**So where are you from?" asked Astrid.**

"**I'm from a group of people called the Dragon Riders, also known as the DRGroup," replied Gun.**

"**Really, cool."**

"**Since we heard about you riders in Berk, I was so urged to try and make our people feel the same way and at first it didn't work. So I showed them how gentle dragons can be if you have earned their trust."**

**As soon as he said that it reminded her of Hiccup, she realised how worried he might be.**

"**I'm really sorry but I have to go now," said Astrid and got up to leave.**

"**Wait, I can give you a lift, come on, follow me," assured Gun.**

**She thought for a moment then followed him past the trees.**

"**This is my night fury."**

**Astrid paused and stood there mouth opened in shock. She finally closed her mouth but still stared at Gunnar and his night fury. **

"**Bu…but how?"**

"**What do you mean how?"**

"**There is only one night fury left in the world and that's not him," continued Astrid.**

"**Wait you have another night fury?"**

"**Yes but we can talk tomorrow, just give me a lift. We should meet here at the same time and this time I'll bring my dragon with me."**

"**Ok let's go."**

**After Gunnar dropped off Astrid, he and his night fury flew off into the night. Just as she got to the camp, Hiccup and Fishlegs got back at the same time. She noticed Hiccup sprinting towards her. He was going fast that he nearly tripped.**

"**ASTRID!" shouted Hiccup while pulling her into a tight hug, wrapping his arms around her stomach.**

"**Oh hey Hic, hey Fish," mumbled Astrid. She felt Hiccup rest his head on her shoulders.**

"**Hiccup I'm fine, you can let go now."**

"**No, not yet," he mumbled.**

"**Why?"**

"**Because I haven't hugged you since we left for the island that we are **_**supposed **_**to be at."**

**After a few minutes, Hiccup finally let go but gave her a long and passionate kiss on her lips but she pulled away and went to lie down by Stormfly to go to sleep. Hiccup looked confused but decided to leave it till the morning.**

**At the similar time Astrid met Gunnar, she woke up Stormfly and pulled her into the woods. She mounted Stormfly and both of them took into the air towards Gunnar. While they closing in on the cliff, Astrid saw Gunnar and his night fury. Astrid landed Stormfly and jumped off and ran towards Gunnar.**

"**So….so…..so sorry that I'm late, my dragon Stormfly wouldn't get up but she's over there if you want to say hi," stammered Astrid.**

"**Sure, I'd love too." They walked towards Stormfly but Gunnar managed to get behind Astrid without her noticing. As soon as she slowed her walking down, Gunnar stopped her by putting his arms around her waist. She stopped and turned around and she tried to pull away but he held on tight.**

"**Please let go of my waist, I'm sorry but I don't feel the same way."**

"**Please just give me a chance." As soon as he said that, Hiccup showed up and started to say "Oh there you are Ast….." then he stopped. He saw Gunnar and Astrid and what they were doing.**

"**Astrid…why?" he whispered then turned and sprinted away.**

"**Hiccup wait!" she shouted and pulled out of Gunnar's tight grasp and ran and followed him.**

**She noticed Gunnar was following her and she ordered Stormfly to pick him up and keep him up high in the air. She did as she was told. As soon as Astrid caught up to Hiccup, he was on his knees and crying a LOT. She walked up to him and sat next to him but he moved away.**

"**Hiccup, I know you might be angry and upset but please trust me when I tell you this, I swear I didn't know that he was going to do that and I also swear that I did NOT hug him back. I might've if you weren't my boyfriend. But the point is I love YOU and really you are the ONLY person I love. I'll leave you to let it sink in and I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore." She started to get up but she heard him get on his feet as well. **

**She finally stopped to walk away but was stopped by something pulling on her arm. She turned to see Hiccup holding her arm tightly with his hand. She was about to talk but was pulled into a long and romantic hug. She tried to pull away gently but he held on tightly.**

"**I believe and trust you Astrid. I also forgive you and I am sorry for thinking that you would leave me. I hope you can forgive me as well," he mumbled while resting his head against her shoulders and fiddling with her loose hair strands as well.**

"**Of course I forgive and I would never leave you….." but she was interrupted by Hiccup's lips pressing against hers. But this wasn't a normal kiss, this was the passionate and long one that meant that he wanted to finish the argument or fight that they would've had in the earlier morning.**

**They finally broke apart and she realised that Stormfly was still holding Gunnar. "Quick, we need to go!" She held out her hand and Hiccup took it happily and they both ran towards Stormfly.**

_**Hi everyone, I wrote this long one so I won't have to write one on Friday. Hope you will review and follow me! Feel free to pm me if you have any ideas! Knowing me I probably will type one up on Friday!**_


	7. Hiccstrid FanFic My Story Ch7

_**Hiccstrid Story**_

_**CH7**_

**Hiccup and Astrid finally got to their destination; still their fingers were both laced together. They saw that Stormfly had landed and had sat on top of Gunnar and his 'night fury' was nowhere to be seen. "Good girl, Stormfly!" cooed Astrid.**

"**Get this dragon off me!" shouted Gunnar. Astrid giggled and Hiccup looked serious. "Why?" asked Hiccup.**

"**Because….wait who are **_**you?"**_

"**I am the man who bought peace with Vikings and dragons in Berk."**

"**Wait…your…your Hiccup?!"**

"**Yeah, I am, and obviously you know who Astrid is."**

"**Please…I beg for your forgiveness," continued Gunnar.**

"**Why should I forgive you?! You thought you could get with **_**my**_** girlfriend!" shouted Hiccup.**

"**I…I…wait you never told me you were taken. So I assumed that you were single," admitted Gunnar looking towards Astrid.**

"**Well don't ever **_**assume **_**something before you don't check. Stormfly, you can get off him now." She obeyed and stood and walked to stand next to Astrid. "Goodbye Gunnar, but meet us here tomorrow, because Hiccup wants to ask a few **_**questions **_**about the thing we talked about." She winked, walked off while tugging Stormfly and Hiccup with her. The dragon and Hiccup both looked confused but continued to follow her. Before they got to the camp, they told Stormfly to go ahead to meet Fishlegs and Meatlug. Astrid started to walk towards the camp but Hiccup grabbed her hand (again) and stopped her. "Hey, are you okay?"**

"**Yeah it's just that you said we are going to see 'Gunnar' again. Why?"  
>Astrid thought for a moment and remembered Gunnar's 'night fury'.<strong>

"**Hiccup you will never believe me when I tell you this. He has a…a…"**

"**What? What does he have?"**

"**A…a night fury." That was where their conversation finished and Astrid ran into the camp. Hiccup still looked shocked and amazed at the same time. He guessed he would have to ask Gunnar about it when they next see him.**

**Astrid woke up to see Hiccup and Fishlegs feeding the dragons. Hiccup smiled at the sight of Astrid waking up and stretching. She stood up and walked into the woods with Hiccup following quietly behind to make sure nothing attacks her, because Astrid is not as a good warrior when she has just woken up. Knowing her, she probably would get herself into trouble. She was yawning and stretching when suddenly something caught her by surprise and dragged her back. She screamed and tried to run away.**

"**Haha, I knew it would work." She knew who's voice that was straight away. "I can't believe I scared YOU, the amazing, and brilliant, beautiful and best warrior I have ever seen on Berk."**

"**Hey, why did you follow me anyway? Won't Fishlegs get lonely?" asked Astrid.**

"**Yeah but I'd rather be with you than him. He gets a bit boring at times. So about what you told me last night, does Gunnar, really have a night fury?"**

"**Well I saw it with my own eyes but I'm not sure if it's female or male. I guess we should go back to camp now…"**

"**No, wait"**

"**Wait for what, wait you want some more **_**alone time **_**with me don't you?" Hiccup smirked and grabbed her into a hug. He then kissed her but went back to a hug. He fiddled with her loose hair. "You know," he mumbled, "you're the best girlfriend I have ever had. Even though you are my **_**first **_**one, you're the best one." Later that day, it turns out Gunnar's night fury wasn't actually a 'night fury'; it was just a rare red and black deadly nadder.**

"**You need to get your dragons names right, Gunnar," admitted Hiccup.**

"**I know, please I would love to visit your home at Berk."**

"**Okay let's get going then." After a few hours, it turned out the young adults never got to their destination so they just went home. Toothless obviously knew that his best friend and riders were back so he got very excited. "Toothless, calm down, he will be here any minute," explained Valka. **

**His eyes grew wider and purred softly. His ears suddenly twitched and he ran outside. "TOOTHLESS! Hey bud, I missed you!" as Hiccup ran towards his dragon to give him a big hug round the neck. He suddenly saw Gunnar and started growling and his eyes grew narrower. There was something definitely wrong….. **


	8. Hiccstrid FanFic My Story Ch8

_**Hiccstrid Story**_

_**CH8**_

_**Hi everyone, sorry I haven't been updating in a little while. I have been really busy. Hope you still like reading my chapters! Here's the next chapter!**_

"**Hey bud, what's wrong?" asked Hiccup. Toothless still was staring and growling at Gunnar. Hiccup stroked his head, to reassure him that Gunnar was a friend. "Gunnar hold out your hand and let Toothless come to **_**you."**_** Gunnar did what he was told. At first Toothless came forward and sniffed his hand then stopped. He thought for a moment and then his eyes grew bigger then he rested the top of his head on Gunnar's hand. Gunnar sighed with relief and stroked Toothless' head. But then he turned away quickly and ran towards the Haddock's house. All of them, including Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs and Gunnar, looked very confused but worried at the same time. By this time Gunnar's dragon was nowhere to be seen. "Great, first I come to a new island, and then my dragon just runs away," moans Gunnar. **

"**Well we can go look for it if you want," explains Hiccup. "You guys want to come?" asks Hiccup while looking at Fishlegs and Astrid. "Nah I'm okay, me and Meatlug need to get home anyway," answered Fishlegs. He waved goodbye, mounted Meatlug and rode towards his house. Obviously Astrid was going to go because she wanted to make sure that Hiccup wouldn't do anything stupid. To **_**Gunnar and himself, **_**and Astrid knew that deep down, Hiccup still hadn't forgiven Gunnar. "Does she **_**have **_**to come? Otherwise it's going to be awkward."**

"**Yes she does **_**have**_** to because you should never argue with Astrid, because she isn't very nice when she gets angry," explains Hiccup. Gunnar nodded and Hiccup motioned him to follow the dragon master and the best female warrior of Berk.**

**After a few hours of searching, they didn't even get close to finding Gunnar's dragon. But, now it was time to go inside because it was getting dark. Before they started to head home Astrid pulled Hiccup where Gunnar couldn't see them. Now something was obviously up because when Astrid talked to Hiccup alone, it meant she wasn't feeling good or something was hanging onto her mind and was bugging her. "Uhh, we'll be right back Gunnar," shouted Hiccup as Astrid pulled him away. "Soooo, what did you want to tell me?" he asked.**

"**Hiccup, when he showed me his dragon and gave me a lift to the camp, it didn't have a saddle on its back…" she whispered.**

"**Well, I knew something was wrong and suspicious. Thanks for telling me. Now let's go back to him, I will confront him about that tomorrow because it's too late now."**

"**Good idea. But what if he turns out to be working with another place to get to know Berk, and what…what if he comes for me…"**

"**Wait what, why would he come for **_**you?**_**"**

"**I don't know, it's just that, I think he has feelings for me…"**

"**So, if he does, do you think he might try and take you to his island?"**

"**Yeah…"  
>"Ok well just to be safe, you can sleep at mine if you want."<br>"No I'm okay, don't worry about me. Worry about Toothless."  
>"Are you sure?"<strong>

"**Yes I'm sure, just make sure Toothless is ok and tell him I said hi."**

"**Don't worry I will." He answered laughing. He gave her a brief hug and then watched her walk home which was only 5 minutes away. As soon as she was safely in her house, he turned around and walked over to Gunnar, who was waiting in the middle of the town, in darkness. Hiccup didn't really want to be with him, but he had nowhere to go so Hiccup didn't really have a choice. "Gunnar I'm over here!" Hiccup shouted. Gunnar saw and started to walk towards him. When he was near him he asked "So, am I going to stay at yours?"  
>"Yeah come on follow me." <strong>

**After a good ten minutes of walking, they finally got to the Haddocks house. Hiccup told Gunnar that he could sleep in his bed and him and Toothless would sleep downstairs. Although Toothless wasn't keen on the idea but he still gave up his stone bed and followed Hiccup downstairs.**

**Once Hiccup and Toothless were fast asleep, Gunnar sneaked downstairs and ran out the door quietly and ran towards Astrid's house. He saw an open window and climbed up to reach it. As soon as he was there, he looked in the window and saw Astrid sleeping. He snuck in, grabbed Astrid and jumped back outside. She woke up in surprised and screamed but he put his hand over her mouth. "If you want to live, you will listen to me."**

**As soon as she screamed Toothless woke up, obviously startled from her scream. He knew it was Astrid's because it was the same scream when she first took a flight with him and Hiccup. Luckily Toothless still had all his gear and tail attached to him so he woke up Hiccup. "Wha…what is it bud?" Toothless groaned and ran outside. Hiccup understood and followed him. Toothless was pointing towards Astrid's house and Hiccup saw that the top window was open more than it usually was. "Oh no," thought Hiccup. "Bud, do you think you can find her?" asked Hiccup. Toothless nodded and Hiccup climbed on and Toothless took off to where Astrid was taken.**

"**What are you doing Gunnar?" shouted Astrid.**

"**Taking you away from Hiccup."**

"**But, why?"**

"**Because…because I'm jealous."**

"**Why are you jealous?" she asked while Gunnar was pulling her further and further away from Berk, into the woods.**

"**Because you have such a happy life here at Berk, especially with Hiccup. I've never seen anyone have a better life than you do."**

"**Oh well, is that really the **_**only **_**reason?"**

"**Yes, it is," he answered. He stopped, tied Astrid up and started to make a camp fire. Meanwhile Hiccup and Toothless were closing in. Astrid shouted something and Toothless flew faster. He knew something was wrong. Will they get to Astrid before it's too late?**


	9. Hiccstrid FanFic My Story Ch9

_**Hiccstrid Story**_

_**CH9**_

"**ASTRID!"Hiccup shouted. "Where are you?!" Toothless let out a huge roar and luckily Astrid heard it. Gunnar had gone off to collect some more fire wood so she shouted back to Hiccup loud enough for Toothless to hear. Finally Hiccup spotted Astrid and motioned Toothless to land. As soon as he landed, Hiccup was running towards his girl. She would have done the same but she was still tied up. "Toothless, keep an eye out for Gunnar," whispered Hiccup.**

"**Hiccup! Quick, Gunnar will be back any minute!" At this point he was still running and finally got there. He picked her up as there was not enough time to untie, talk, hug and kiss so he just ran back to Toothless as fast as he could. "Toothless! Get ready bud!" To speed things up, Toothless started to run towards them. Finally they reached each other and Hiccup jumped on. "OK go NOW!" shouted Hiccup. He took off at an alarming speed that even shocked Hiccup. "Astrid, are you ok? I was so worried…" asked Hiccup while cradling her in his arms.**

"**Yes I'm fine, but I was really scared. I thought he was going to hurt me badly."**

"**I'm sorry; I should've been there for you. But you're safe now. I panicked so much when I saw your house was empty."**

"**It's kind of my fault though. I left my window open and didn't expect him to take me."**

"**Wait till I get my hands on him! He had no right to take you!"**

"**You don't need to think about that now. But Hiccup; can you do me a favour?**

"**Yeah sure, what do you want me to do?"**

"**Could you please untie my wrists and ankles please?"**

"**Yeah sure, sorry I forgot." He smiled and as soon as she was untied, she wrapped her arms around her neck, so hard that they nearly fell off of Toothless. She obviously missed this because she didn't let go of him for a full ten minutes.**

"**Hey, Astrid?"  
>"Hmm?"<strong>

"**Do you want to go to the cove before we go home?"**

"**Sure," she mumbled. Hiccup smiled and steered Toothless towards the cove where he and the rare night fury first became best friends. Finally they landed but Astrid didn't seem to notice. She finally let go of her boyfriend and allowed them to jump off the tired dragon. "Now you get some rest bud, while me and Astrid talk for a while." Toothless nodded in agreement and lied down to have a little nap.**

**Hiccup took Astrid near the water and sat down, pulling her gently with him. Astrid sat down near him, resting the back of her head on his chest. Hiccup smiled at this view because the shine of the moon was reflecting off of Astrid's sparkling blue eyes and they finally got some time alone. He saw Astrid shivering so he gave her a blanket from Toothless' satchel. "Here, take this," he said while wrapping the blanket around her body.**

"**Thanks. So, what are we going to do if Gunnar comes back?"**

"**Don't worry; I'll be there to protect you until he is off this island."**

"**Hiccup, I'm not useless you know, after all I am the best female warrior of Berk."**

"**Yeah I know…" he said laughing. After their conversation finished, both of them took a quick nap but it turned out to be about 2 to 3 hours of sleep. But Hiccup was woken by something nudging him on his head. He saw Toothless staring over them. Toothless was motioning them to get up because it was getting dark, really fast. Hiccup saw that Astrid was still asleep so he didn't disturb her. Instead, he stood up, picked her up bridal style and mounted Toothless. He took off towards the Haddocks house.**

**As soon as Toothless landed, Astrid woke up, still cradled in Hiccup's arms and as soon as he saw her awoken face, he smiled at the wonderful sight. "Why hello milady. Did you sleep well?" She smiled and hugged him tight. He hugged back and let go so they could get off of Toothless who, to be honest was exhausted. He trudged inside the house and they heard him climb up the stairs and fell on his stone bed, starting to snore and drool straight away. They both giggled and walked towards the house. Once they got in, Hiccup shut the door and lit the fire. Then he just sat on the sofa but Astrid remained standing up. "Hey, are you ok?"**

"**Yeah I'm fine, it's just that…"**

"**What, what is it?"**

"**I'm tired."**

"**Is that **_**seriously **_**it?" he said, laughing.**

"**Yeah," she said also laughing. "So, do you mind if I sit next to you?"**

"**Not at all milady." He smiled and watched her sit next to him and snuggling her head under his arm. He again smiled at this moment and they both fell asleep next to each other. At this point of time, Gunnar had travelled back to Berk in search of Hiccup. Will he find him and attack?**


	10. Hiccstrid FanFic My Story Ch10

_**Hiccstrid Story**_

_**CH10**_

_**Hi everyone, thanks for taking your time to look at my story! I love that I have over 3000 views! If you like my story please review and you can pm me any ideas. It really helps a lot. Enough from me babbling, here's the next chapter!**_

"**I **_**have**_** to find Hiccup and fast," thought Gunnar. He had no idea where he was but he definitely knew that he was in Berk. He saw lots of dragons that he could ride but decided not to disturb any of them, especially the monstrous nightmares. He started to run where he thought the middle of the village was and decided to find that then to go straight to Hiccup's house. But he had no idea that Astrid was there, so that might be a **_**slight**_** problem. By slight I mean a **_**huge**_** problem.**

**Meanwhile, at the Haddocks house, Astrid and Hiccup were still sleeping peacefully on the sofa with Toothless keeping an eye on the door in case Gunnar found his way back. "I wonder if he does find his way back," thought Toothless. Just as he thought that, Astrid had woke up and yawned. She stood up, carefully trying not to disturb Hiccup and stretched. Toothless let out a small purr to indicate that he was awake. She heard and went to pat his nose. "Hey buddy, how long have you been awake?" she whispered. As soon as she said that, there was a bang at the door which woke up Hiccup and startled all of them. **

"**Who would that be at this time," yawned Hiccup. But Toothless starting growling because he knew who it was **_**straight away**_**. He followed Hiccup to the door to protect him just in case. Hiccup opened the door and glared at who it was. His face turned red with anger and pulled Gunnar inside and slammed the door shut. "What are**_** you**_** doing here?!"He shouted.**

"**Hiccup, keep your voice down. There are still people asleep you know." Whispered Astrid.**

"**Sorry. So again why are you here?"**

"**Because I came to apologize, and I need your help. The only way home is by a dragon and I haven't got mine," replied Gunnar. Hiccup continued to glare at him and he walked to the door and opened it. He motioned Gunnar to get out. Gunnar knew he was angry so he did as he was told. After all, it wasn't his house or his home. Hiccup slammed the door shut and saw that Astrid was upstairs in his room. He gradually walked up the stairs to his room and saw that Astrid was just looking out the window. Luckily, she didn't hear Hiccup. "Hmmm, should I scare her or talk to her. Scare her," thought Hiccup.**

**He walked quietly until he was behind her then he shouted, "Gotcha!" She screamed, turned round and accidently punched him in the face. She did it with so much force that he fell over. She realised and ran over to help him up. "That's why you shouldn't scare me," she said laughing.**

"**Well, that's my mistake then. Ouch, that really hurt."  
>"Sorry."<strong>

"**It's ok. It was pretty funny though," he said laughing.**

"**Haha very **_**funny."**_** She realised that he still looked a bit angry but he was mostly smirking and laughing. "Hey, I have an idea!"**

"**What's that?"  
>"Want to go out and find Gunnar?"<strong>

"**Sure. We'll take Stormfly unless you want to fly on Toothless."**

"**I don't mind. I'll go ask him." He walked out the room but Astrid grabbed his waist and stopped him. He turned round to see her looking right into his eyes. "What, what's wrong?"**

"**Nothing, I just want a hug," she replied. He nodded and wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled her close. They finally stopped and went to get the dragons to go find Gunnar.**

_**Hi everyone, sorry it's short, I'm just running out of ideas. I'll think of something sooner or later. Feel free to message me or comment your reviews!**_


	11. Hiccstrid FanFic My Story Ch11

_**Hiccstrid Story**_

_**CH11**_

**They had been searching for a long time now, but still couldn't find Gunnar. Turns out he was in the woods outside of Berk, near the cove. But, it was still late so they decided to head back home. They both landed their dragons and jumped off and both walked towards the house. "Great, we couldn't find him," moaned Hiccup.**

"**Oh well, we'll just search again tomorrow," suggested Astrid.**

"**Good idea. So do you want to still stay at mine with Stormfly or do you want to go home?"**

"**Ummm, is it ok if I stay with you?"**

"**Yes, of course, you know you are always welcome." She smiled and walked through the door, followed by Hiccup and Toothless. Stormfly headed to her barn to rest. "Upstairs or downstairs? I don't mind." She answered by walking upstairs slowly. Hiccup motioned Toothless to follow him and instead he ran up so fast which startled Astrid who nearly fell over. They both walked into the room to see Toothless already sleeping peacefully. Luckily, Hiccup had a small sofa in his loft/room because it was so big. Astrid yawned, and pulled Hiccup with her to sit down. He smiled while she pulled her boots off and rested her head against his chest. **

**Hiccup woke up and noticed that Astrid or Toothless were nowhere to be seen. He shot up and started to panic. But, then he realised Toothless' saddle and tail were missing so she must be riding but he went to check anyway. He got outside to see Toothless gliding across the sky with Astrid. She noticed Hiccup and landed Toothless. "Hey, Hic, sorry but Toothless wanted to go for a flight but you were too tired so I took him out for a bit."**

"**Nah, its ok. So, what do you want to do today?"**

"**We could go visit the dragon academy."**

"**Sure! Let's go." He started to walk towards the academy but saw Stormfly fly by. "I'll race you!" shouted Astrid.**

"**You're on!" he shouted back while jumping on the night fury's back.**

"**Looks like them two are racing again," sneered Snotlout. Ruffnut punched him in the face because she couldn't stand him anymore. Snotlout had glared at her but he always forgave her. After this the gang (including Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snotlout) had a **_**huge **_**argument to say who the best dragon rider was. But none of them won, because they all knew that Hiccup was first and the best in the whole of Berk. They were still arguing and didn't even notice or hear Hiccup and Astrid walk in the academy. They took the opportunity to run into the dragon's cages which used to be for trapping them but now they are used for either for them sleeping in them or just resting. They closed the big gate as quietly as possible so the gang wouldn't hear them. Both of them soon heard that they had stopped arguing and walked out of the academy to find their best friends A.K.A Hiccup and Astrid.**

"**Hey, do you think they'll find us?" whispered Hiccup.**

"**Doubt it," replied Astrid, "but I would be surprised if they did."**

"**I wonder why they are looking for us anyway." He walks towards the hay and motions Astrid to follow him and sit down. She sat close to him, as they usually did and started to braid his hair (which he hated but knew it made her happy so he kept it.) After a while of silence she asked Hiccup if he wanted find the gang or just stay here. "Stay here please," he said with a smile on his face. He then pulled Astrid gently towards him and wrapped his arms around her stomach/mid-section area. **

**Meanwhile the gang were still looking for Hiccup and Astrid. They all started to get annoyed because they needed to tell Hiccup something very important and if they didn't find him soon, it would be too late.**


	12. Hiccstrid FanFic My Story Ch12

_**Hiccstrid Story**_

_**CH12**_

"**Where are they?!" shouted Snotlout. It was obvious that he was getting angry so Tuffnut, Ruffnut and Fishlegs backed away. "Wait there is one place we haven't looked yet," explained Fishlegs. **

"**Where?!" they all asked.**

"**The cages in the dragon academy." They all smacked their foreheads in shame and started to run towards the academy.**

**Meanwhile, Hiccup and Astrid were still sitting in the hay, doing absolutely nothing but then Astrid broke the silence, "Maybe we should go look for them, I mean it could be important," while standing up and walking towards the door. Hiccup nodded in response and stood up, and opened the doors. They were surprised when they saw their friends glaring at them with annoyed faces. Especially Snotlout. The couple walked slowly towards them, avoiding their glare. They stopped when they were a few feet apart. "So," asked Hiccup, "were you looking for us?"**

"_**Just you **_**actually," replied Snotlout, looking at Astrid. She started to look worried but confused.**

"**Why **_**me**_**? What about Hiccup?**

"**Sorry but it doesn't involve him. I'll tell you on the way and he isn't allowed to know.**

"**Ok but why isn't he allowed to know?"**

"**To be honest, we're not sure," replied Fishlegs, "but your father told us to find you and take you to him as soon as we found you." He motioned Astrid to follow him and the others, but she didn't want to leave Hiccup alone. She finally gave in, because she knew her father doesn't like being patient. She waved bye to Hiccup and he waved back. "I hope it's not an urgent manner," thought Astrid.**

**They finally met Astrid's Dad and Mum, and then left her in peace so she could talk with her parents. "Astrid," continued her father, "I, you and your mother have to go away for a **_**little **_**while. By **_**little**_** I mean a very, **_**very long time**_**. We will have to leave Berk and take you with us. We're not sure how long we will be gone but we're leaving tonight. Stormfly will have to stay here. Now go, spend the next few hours with your friends and tell them what's going to happen." She was shocked but understood. They knew she was about to cry but she held it in, nodded in response and walked away. Once her father has made his decision, there is no possible way that she or her mother can change his mind. Believe me, she has tried before.**

**She found the others, training with Hiccup and the other dragons. They all stopped to notice Astrid looking down and her skin was pale. They all started to look worried, especially Hiccup. "Hey Astrid, what's wrong?" asks Ruffnut.**

"**Come over here and I'll tell you." Ruffnut walked over and Astrid explained everything in a small whisper and also told her not to tell the others. She nodded in agreement and sent Snotlout, Fishlegs and Tuffnut over so she could also tell them. Ruffnut made sure Hiccup didn't get too close because Astrid told her that it was just too much to explain to him. Finally the boys walked to Hiccup and told him to go to over to her. "Finally," he thought. But then just as he walked up to her, Astrid ran away, too embarrassed to show herself crying. Hiccup started to follow her but was stopped by Ruffnut. "Leave her; it's a lot to take in." Hiccup looked confused.**

"**What's a lot to take in? Ruffnut looked towards the boys for help. They just shrugged and indicated that he may as well know. **

"**That's why she didn't want to tell you," explained Ruffnut. By this time Hiccup knew everything and he had to go find Astrid. He just ran out of the academy, not saying anything. He pulled out a whistle that was shaped like a dragon and took a deep breath and blew into it. Only Toothless heard it and ran the direction where it was coming from. He saw Hiccup and ran up to him. Hiccup mounted Toothless and took off towards the Hofferson's house.**

**He arrived but was too late. The house was empty and no one was in. "They must still be at the docks," he thought. "Come on bud, to the docks and fast!" After a few minutes they arrived and Hiccup saw the Hofferson's loading a boat full of supplies for their trip. Astrid was putting her last box on the boat when she noticed Hiccup. She showed him a weak smile so she guessed he already knew. "Astrid? Go to him. I will give an hour and no later," explained her father. She said thank you by giving him a hug and walked over to where Toothless and Hiccup were.**

**She was about to say something but he motioned for her to sit on Toothless' back. She got on and he took off. She knew where Hiccup was taking her; the cove. They flew in silence; well there wasn't much to say. Toothless sensed that his rider was upset and purred to try cheering him up. **

**Toothless landed and both his rider and his rider's girl got off and walking in silence to a tree stump to sit down. "Hiccup I was going to tell you but I didn't know how."**

"**I know, don't worry about it, so h-how long w-will you b-be g-g-gone?" he stammered.**

"**That's the whole reason I didn't want to tell you. I didn't even tell Ruffnut how long."  
>"Please tell me."<strong>

"**Ok, the problem is I don't know how **_**long**_** I will be gone for." After Astrid said that, there was silence again. To break it, she walked over Toothless to say she needed to get back. Hiccup nodded and mounted Toothless. She saw him shed a tear even though he was trying to hide it.**

**On the way back to Berk he asked, "What about us?"**

"**Well…I…I guess we should take a break…"**

"**What why?!"**

"**Because I know you would want to wait for me but I would never put you through so much pain just for me.**

"**But I would wait for you! I would want to wait for you!"**

"**Hiccup, please don't because it'll make me upset as well as you and to be honest you hate seeing me upset so do it for me. Please." **

"**But…ok just for you though." She thanked him by hugging him tight around his waist. They finally got back to the docks and dismounted Toothless. He rubbed his head against Astrid's arm and purred when she stroked his head. Then she turned to face her family, she was about to get on the boat but then hesitated. She turned and sprinted to Hiccup and tackled him with a hug. He nearly fell over but gained his balance and hugged her tightly back. "I'll miss you…" she mumbled.**

"**Me too Astrid, me too…" He saw her father getting annoyed and pulled away gently. "So, I'll be right here when you get back. You should get going…" he said pointing to her father. She nodded and said goodbye to the others; Stormfly, Valka, the twins, Fishlegs and Snotlout. Most of them started crying even Snotlout but he wiped them away, trying to be strong. "I'll miss you guys! Take care of Hiccup for me. You know he can get into trouble easily," she said laughing a little. This made all of them laugh and they shouted and waved until their boat was just a small speck in the distance. They just have to wait till she gets back. Will she ever return? Find out in the next chapter….**

_**Hi everyone thanks for looking at my story and yes I know this is a little bit emotional but I have some good ideas for the next few chapters! Have a good day/night. Until next time...**_


	13. Hiccstrid FanFic My Story Ch13

_**Hiccstrid Story**_

_**CH13**_

_**Hi everyone, I decided to jump a full year forward, hope that doesn't annoy any of you. WARNING: May be emotional, not promising anything. Please review or follow for more chapters. Enough of me talking here's the next chapter!**_

_**Hiccup's P.O.V**_

**It's already been a year since Astrid and her family left Berk and I miss her terribly. So does her dragon, Stormfly. I never knew why she didn't take Stormfly with her. She doesn't get flied as much but I try and fly her as soon as I finish my flight with Toothless but sometimes, that isn't possible. I really hope she returns soon but I'm not going to get my hopes up too much.**

**Just as I'm thinking about this, Toothless is looking over my shoulder to see what I'm doing. "Oh hey bud, like the new tail design I've been working on?" He purred in agreement. I hope Astrid is safe.**

_**Astrid's P.O.V**_

**We have been travelling for just about a year now; we're not sure when we are returning but I think it's soon. I finally get enough courage to ask my father. He said we will be in Berk by next week. Inside I wanted to scream with happiness and jump around but I wouldn't let it out. So, I went back to where I slept to go to sleep to get some rest. Every night I think of Hiccup and hoping that he is careful and safe. I miss all my friends, family and dragons, **_**and **_**Hiccup. "You'll see me soon, don't worry." **

_**Hiccup's P.O.V**_

**I'm not feeling so good today. I guess it's because I'm missing Astrid. I went to the healer just in case but she just told me I had a common cold because it was nearing the winter season. **

**I just finished my dinner and decided to take Stormfly out for a flight. Luckily it was about dawn so there would be some light out there, but then I noticed, the dark grey, black, thunder and lightning clouds. Then I notice where it was headed. It was headed the direction where the Hoffersons went. "Oh no, I hope it doesn't get to where Astrid and her family is."**

_**Astrid's P.O.V**_

**I was woken up a loud bang and flash of lightning. I ran to where my parents were, to help them with the sails because this storm was pretty rough. I put on my safety harness which was attached to the boat and my parents did the same. If any of us were washed off we could just follow the guided line. I was helping with the sails until everything went black.**

**When I woke up, we weren't on the sea anymore, but we were on sand. I saw that luckily our boat wasn't destroyed. I thanked the Gods and stood up to see my mother and father gathering supplies for our trip. "What are you guys doing," I asked.**

"**Getting ready to go **_**home**_**. I've had enough of sea water." My dad replied. '**_**Home**_**'. I haven't heard that word for nearly over a year but it was nice to hear it again.**

_**Hey everyone, thought I would do some point of views from Hiccup and Astrid. You guys are lucky, 2 chapters in one day! I feel ill but managed to get them out. Hope you enjoy and please follow or review. The Hoffersons should get back to Berk in the next chapter. Maybe, I'm not sure yet. Anyway, till next time…**_


	14. Hiccstrid FanFic My Story Ch14

_**Hiccstrid Story**_

_**CH14**_

_**Astrid's P.O.V**_

**Finally we were on our way home. I can't wait to see all my friends again. My dad said we should be there in about half an hour. Where we are usually takes dragons about 5 minutes. You never know, we might run into Toothless and Hiccup. I hope we do because I've missed him **_**so much**_** in the pass year. I hope Stormfly won't have forgotten me…**

_**Hiccup's P.O.V**_

**I just woke up and feel like having a flight. I walked over to Toothless who was still fast asleep. "Hey bud, wake up." He groaned and opened one eye but closed it again. "Do you want to go for a flight or not?" He suddenly jumped up with excitement and ran outside. I followed after him and I jumped on and we took off.**

**Little did he know, he was heading towards the direction that Astrid was coming. He didn't know but in about 5 minutes he would run into her and her family.**

**After 5 minutes, Hiccup noticed a ship. He decided to check it out but when he got a little closer he saw Astrid.**

_**Hiccup's P.O.V**_

**I can't believe it. I was just doing mine and Toothless' normal route when I saw a ship then I saw the person I've loved since the day I met her. I wasn't sure if I should just land Toothless or get him to grab her. I should probably land because I don't want her father (or mother) to hate me for 'kidnapping' their daughter. Well I should get it done and over with.**

_**Astrid's P.O.V**_

**I was really bored this morning. My mum and dad were resting while I kept an eye on the boat. I decided to go the main sail. It felt good to feel the fresh air on my face. I went to get some food when I noticed something in the sky but couldn't quite make it out. But it got closer and I saw…no it couldn't be was that…was that Toothless?! I smiled at the sight and pretended not to notice. "He's back," I whispered.**

_**Normal P.O.V**_

**Hiccup finally decided to land but did it out of sight. Toothless dived down and slowed when he was closing in on the ship. He landed softly with a small 'thud' on the wood. Hiccup jumped off and waited beside Toothless. He knew Astrid would be out sooner or later.**

_**Astrid's P.O.V**_

**I heard a 'thud' in the background and I knew it was both of them but I decided to keep him waiting. My mother also woke hearing the noise that Toothless made but I encouraged to go back to sleep. She finally gave in.**

**I finally walked out to see Hiccup leaning against Toothless. He looked the same just a few inches taller. Not much of a difference. "Did I keep you waiting," I asked, while smiling. He jumped and nearly fell over. It was nice to see his auburn scruffy hair and his emerald green eyes.**

_**Normal P.O.V**_

**They were both staring at each other. Then they started to walk towards each other. Hiccup started running and they ended up in a very romantic hug. Hiccup hugged her so tight that she nearly couldn't breathe but he loosened his grip. Her arms were around his neck and his arms were around her waist. "I missed you so much," he mumbled.**

"**I know, me too." They both pulled away gently ending up kissing each other in the process. They stopped, nearly breathless from kissing that long. "So does this mean we are still on our 'break' then?" Hiccup asked.**

"**Of course not! It hurt too much to stay away from the others and **_**you.**_** But I can't come home yet. You and Toothless go but don't tell anyone that you saw me. I want to make it a surprise." He smirked and hugged her tightly again to say goodbye. She pushed him away softly, indicating to go home. She watched as they flew away towards Berk. **

"**When should I tell him?" She thought. "I guess when we get back to Berk but he won't be happy…"**


	15. Hiccstrid FanFic My Story Ch15

_**Hiccstrid Story**_

_**CH15**_

_**Hiccup's P.O.V**_

"**I can't believe it. After all these months, Astrid is finally **_**back**_**…" I whispered. I steered Toothless towards Berk to get some food and some rest. I knew he was tired, I could tell by his breathing. I patted his head to reassure him that we were nearly there.**

**We finally got back and Toothless slumped off to rest as soon as I was off. I was staring, laughing at him, because to be honest we weren't flying that much today. "Maybe he's just grumpy," I thought. At the thought of remembering seeing Astrid, I didn't notice but I had a wide smile on my face. "Why are you smiling like that, Hiccup?" I saw Fishlegs staring at me. "You don't want to know," I replied. He shrugged and walked off.**

_**Astrid's P.O.V**_

**I don't know when to tell him! But I shouldn't keep a secret from my boyfriend! I don't know if I should tell him! I swear to the gods if they come to visit Berk, I will be done for…**

**Right so if I don't tell him, it could ruin our relationship but if I do it could always end it! I do NOT want THAT to happen. I mean ever since I got with Hiccup, my life has changed for the better, unless I tell my friends first when I see them. Actually that might not be a good idea, because they aren't the best at keeping secrets. Anyway we are only ten minutes away from Berk. I AM SO EXCITED!**

***Ten minutes later***

"**Hey guys," I shouted when we landed the docks. They all saw me and shouted "ASTRID! YOU'RE BACK!" They ran up to me and gave me a massive group hug. They did it so tightly that I could hardly breathe. They finally let go and I noticed Hiccup and Toothless were nowhere to be seen. "I hope they're ok," I thought. I asked the guys if they knew where they were and they just said the last time they saw him, he was entering his house.**

_**Hiccup's P.O.V**_

**To be honest, I understand Toothless for being so tired. Probably because I am as well. I walked upstairs to my room and just fell onto my bed to rest. I was about to fall asleep when I heard people shouting someone's family name but I was so tired that I couldn't be bothered to go to the window and check. Luckily Toothless isn't as lazy as me so he got up and looked out the window. I sat up to see him staring for a few moments and he suddenly jumped out of the window towards the crowd of people. "Sometimes I just don't understand that dragon," I whispered and then fell asleep without me knowing.**

_**Astrid's P.O.V**_

**We all returned to the main square of the village and lots of people came and greeted our family for the return. I quickly looked at Hiccup's house to see if he would come out but he didn't. I was a little bit disappointed but then I turned my focus back to the crowd of people surrounding us. I noticed a black figure in the corner of my eye from Hiccup's house but I decided to ignore it. Well, that was a mistake because it suddenly jumped out the window and ran towards me. "Great, here he comes," I whispered while being jumped on by Toothless. He licked me quite a lot and it was a little bit disgusting.**

**He jumped off and motioned for me to follow him to the Haddock's house. I nodded and said bye to the others.**

**I got to his house and knocked on the door. "Here it goes," I thought. **

_**Hi guys, sorry it's so short but I am going to start another Hiccstrid but this time it is going to be a modern day version. Sorry haven't been updating, I have just been really busy. Thanks for all the views! Hopefully the next chapter will be better and longer than this one.**_


	16. Hiccstrid FanFic My Story CH16

_**Hiccstrid Story**_

_**CH16**_

_**Hiccup's P.O.V**_

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door. I hoped they would go away but they didn't. I was about to fall asleep when someone said my name. I knew who's it was straight away and decided to go down and answer the door. "Why hello there milady, you weren't that long," he said, yawning. She smirked and walked inside with Toothless close behind. I shut the door and smirked back at her. Then I took her by surprise by running up to her, picking her up bridal-style and danced around the room with her trying to get down. I soon stopped after a few minutes because I was starting to feel dizzy. "Hic…up, I think I'm going to be…be sick. That's how dizzy I feel," Astrid told me.

I laughed and once she regained her balance, she punched me in the stomach. It hurt more since I had a thin layer of clothing on. "That's for making me feel dizzy," she continued. Then she pulled me in for a passionate kiss. Once we pulled apart she told me, "That's for everything else."

*1 hour later*

_**Astrid's P.O.V**_

Oh great, I never got to tell him. But I need to tell him sooner or later! I don't want to leave Berk _again_. I keep thinking wouldn't it be better if I didn't tell him this time. No! That would totally worry and freak him out and I wouldn't want to put him through that. Oh no what should I do? I _was_ going to tell him before he picked me up and spun me around. After that I just forgot until now. It's been a whole _hour_ since I've been at Hiccup's house.

Toothless sensed my discomfort and nudged his head against my hand and I stroked him gently. He looked up with his cute big eyes to encourage me to tell him. "Toothless…I…just can't tell him," Astrid explained. Then she got up carefully, not wanting to wake Hiccup and she succeeded. "I'm sorry Hiccup…" she whispered then jumped out the window and ran back to her house.

_**Hiccup's P.O.V**_

The next morning I woke up to see Toothless asleep and purring but Astrid was nowhere to be seen. Well, she must of gone home, at least I know she's safe.

Little did Hiccup know that Astrid wasn't at home, she was spending the last few hours she had on Berk with Stormfly.

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Astrid was just flying on Stormfly. She didn't care where she was going as long as she could get away from Hiccup because she had only been back on Berk 2 days and she has to leave _again_. She landed Stormfly and she realised she was on the island that Toothless named 'itchy armpit'. She sat down with Stormfly following her lead. She knew her rider had to leave but wasn't sure if she was allowed to come or not. Stormfly nuzzled Astrid with her head and she smiled, weakly and scratched her head.

_**Hiccup's P.O.V**_

I've had enough. I am going to Astrid's _now_. I haven't seen her all day since she's been back. I miss her already and it annoys me when I can't spend time with her from all my chief duties, luckily I have a day off today though so I was going to spend it with Astrid. I quickly checked Stormfly's stables to see if she was with her dragon but she was gone. "Oh no," I thought.

I ran as fast as I could to Astrid's house and knocked on the door but no one was home. I started to panic and ran back towards my home. "TOOTHLESS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He saw me and ran towards me. "Come on bud, let's go!" I mounted and took off. Firstly I need to check all the places where she might be no matter how long it takes. We headed towards the cove first but when we got there it was dead silent. Think Hiccup THINK! Where could she be? Then it suddenly occurred to me! The island I and Toothless discovered. I jumped on Toothless and told him to go to 'itchy armpit'. He took off at an immense speed. I prayed to all the Gods to hope Astrid is safe.

_**Astrid's P.O.V**_

I woke up to Stormfly getting up and stretching her legs. Wow, I must've been asleep for a few hours. It was getting dark but slowly so I had a bit more time to myself. I was just sitting near the cliff edge just staring at all the tiny islands surrounding this big massive one. The sunset was beautiful; it reminded me of when Hiccup first took me for a flight on Toothless. That was the best moment of my life until we found the dragon's nest then nearly got eaten by a huge dragon…but yeah otherwise it was good. I felt Stormfly rest behind me and I leaned my back on her side.

She started purring and started to slowly fall asleep. I was about to fall asleep when I heard a flapping noise. I got up and grabbed my axe and started to walk towards where the sound was coming from. But I saw it was just…oh no…why…why now of all times?! I just turned around and sat back where I was before. Why does he have to be here _now? _I sighed and heard him walking towards me. I guess I'll have to tell Hiccup now then…

_**OMG Guys I am SO SO SO SORRY for not updating this story for sooo long! Hope you can forgive, I've been so busy with my other story. Go check it out, modern day version of Hiccstrid! Hope you guys forgive me! Till next time…**_


	17. SO SORRY GUYS

**Hi guys, I'm so so so so so sorry for not updating for a long time, but please don't blame me, I have been really busy and have been struggling to find time to write, check and post my chapters. Sorry that this isn't an update but the next one should be up by February (hopefully). I will do the best I can possibly do. (This will go on both my stories.)**

**Hope you guys understand, you're the best!**

**Till next time,**

**-CosmicStories**

**P.S OOH guys almost forgot, I was thinking, should I do a modern day version/Viking time version (which ever you want) where Astrid is the scrawny weak Viking and Hiccup is…well basically… ****_Astrid_****. Leave reviews if you would like that! **

**-CosmicStories**


	18. Chapter 17

_**Hiccstrid Story**_

_**CH17**_

_**Hey guys, I am so sorry for not updating this story either. Like I said in 'All the Changes' I really struggle to find the time to type these. Anyway here's a new chappy! Hope you enjoy! Ooh I might be adding in quotes as well, I am quite inspired by some! They should be either at the end or beginning of the chapters!**_

"_**You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams." – Dr Seuss**_

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

Huh, I just landed Toothless and Astrid just turned around and walked back to Stormfly. That's very weird. She usually comes and greets me unless…she is…annoyed…at me…oh great. What have I done now?! Is it because of Gunnar? Or just me being my idiotic self. Oh, well she _might_ tell me what's wrong, not counting on it though. I walk over and sat in front of her. She faces her head down, careful not to make eye contact with me. I sigh, yep something is _definitely _wrong. Oh great, well here it goes.

"Astrid?"

**Astrid's P.O.V**

I heard him ask, "Astrid?" I groaned quietly to myself and rested against Stormfly's back and I just shut my eyes. Hopefully he would go. Wait what am I talking about, it's _Hiccup_ for God's sake. Not that I'm offending him or anything but seriously, he has to be here right now when I'm supposed to be leaving in a few hours. Ugh, I'll just pretend to be asleep but he saw my eyes open…sometimes I have really stupid ideas. Oh well, may as well tell him.

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

Ok I have been sat here for a few minutes and she still hasn't said anything. Ok that's it; she's going to talk, now.

"Astrid, please speak to me. I hate it when you're like this…" She glanced up at me and saw my big puppy-like eyes, pleading her to say something. She sighed and opened her mouth to speak. "I'm leaving," she whispered.

"Wait but you only just got back?"

"Exactly! That's why I didn't want to tell you!" she shouted while standing up and going to the edge of the cliff. She was staring, just standing there. I got up and walked behind her, hugging her from behind, comforting her. I managed to speak, "When…when do you leave?" I hugged her tighter and buried my head on her shoulder. She sighed heavily and got out of my grip and replied, "A…few…hours…" I felt tears stinging my eyes. "How long for?"

**Astrid's P.O.V**

"How long for?" Oh gods, I know but I can't tell him that I'm leaving for _five_ years. Hopefully my dad will change his mind. I need to at least _try _convincing him. Oh well, I'll try when I get back. I just need to spend time with Hiccup. Gods I'm going to miss him…

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

Oh gods, I can't believe it. She only JUST got back HOME and she has to leave for FIVE YEARS?! Seriously, _why 'five years'? _Gods, she's worrying me now, she isn't talking to me, and she's avoiding me. "Astrid, please talk to me." She glanced back but looked forward again. I sighed. I think I'll leave her alone for a while. "I guess I'll be going over to Toothless now. I'll be waiting if you want to talk about it."

I was holding back my tears while I was walking over to Toothless. He heard the whole conversation and rested his head on my lap, comforting me again. Hey. Don't blame him, it's what dragons do if their owners/best friends are not their usual self's. I thanked him by giving him a small smile and fell asleep against his side.

**Astrid's P.O.V**

Ugh, stop avoiding him! He's your _boyfriend_ for god's sake! I heard him walking over to Toothless and sitting down. He probably fell asleep. Huh, typical Hiccup. Well that's it; I'm not avoiding him for any longer. I know! "Stormfly!" I whisper-yelled. She woke up and came to me. "Hey girl, do you mind filling that bucket with water?" She nodded in response. I have no idea where the bucket came from. Hiccup must have left it here.

Stormfly came back with the bucket and I scratched her chin. I smiled at her and tiptoed over to Hiccup and poured the freezing cold water over him. He woke up startled and shaking, a lot. I just laughed until he sent a smirk my way.

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

Oh my gods, I'm freezing! I can't believe she did that. Well at least she's back to her normal self again. I sent a smirk her way and she giggled. I opened my arms out, her knowing what I was asking for. She obliged and sat next to me and I hugged her tight. I buried my face in the crook of her neck. "Gods I missed this," I whispered, "please don't ever ignore me again. Please Astrid."

"I won't, well unless I'm _really_ angry at you but I doubt that will happen soon." I chuckled at her sudden outburst and hugged her tighter. She returned it. I ended up cuddling her, her on my lap. She was facing me, her forehead rested on my shoulder.

We stayed like this for 30 minutes or so. I hated to break us apart but we should be getting back home. It's starting to get dark. I was about to ask her if we should go but I realised she was asleep. I chuckled softly and stood up and carried her over to Toothless, Stormfly following behind. "Come on bud, let's go home." We all took off with Astrid still in my arms. Hopefully she won't have to leave again; tomorrow I'm going to try to talk to her father.

Hopefully it works…

_**Hey guys, lame chapter, I know I just wanted to give you guys an update so here it is! Hope you enjoy reading my stories. I am currently working on a new story that should be up in about a week or 2. I won't promise anything though. Anyway the ending is kinda a cliff-hanger so I thought; why not leave it at that. Love you guys, thanks for views and everything! YOU ARE THE BEST. Anyway till next time….**_


End file.
